Halloweenie!
by iloveniallsomuch
Summary: In spirt of Halloween, which was yesterday, I really wanted to write a story about Jowee and Mari! They go trickortreating! Not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Daaaad! I have to go meet Jowee!" I yell down from my room.

It was Halloween, and I had promised Jowee I would go trick-or-treating with him. He would HATE me if I didn't go. And since my dad made me promise I couldn't go anywhere without his, "Okay" and "All the details." That obviously included just going to Jowee's house, which is only 4 blocks away.

I mean, I AM 12. Doesn't that count for anything?

"Okay, Mari." My dad comes into my room. "How long are you going to be gone?"

We were going to try to go to all the houses in the whole dang village.

"Umm, I think I'll be back at 10."

My dad crosses his arms. "10? Shouldn't it be 9?"

I sigh. "Noo, remember, we gain an hour, so it will really be 9. But Dad, me and Jowee are going to try to hit all the houses. And since it's 6, we have 4 hours. That should be enough time. And I am going to have dinner at Jowee's. That okay?"

My dad smiles. "Yeah, you two go have fun. I'll probably go meet Chef Cookie."

I grin back at him. "Okay. See you later." I give him a hug and run down the stairs and out the door.

I walk slowly, enjoying the outdoors. The sunset is almost gone, and I think this is the most beautiful time of the day.

I cannot WAIT to see Jowee.

**Jowee's Pov**

Ugh. Halloween sucks. You HAVE to wear a costume. It's like some sort of tradition or something like that. Mari made me wear it. Blame HER, not me.

I am wearing a baki suit.

Oh I am soo not giving Mari any of my candy.

As I finish the touchings on my costume, the doorbell rings. I rush to open the door and guess who's there, the dumb geeky pizza delivery dude.

I used to be best friends with him until I met Mari. I ended our friendship YEARS ago because all he talked about was this video game called "Animal Crossing." I checked it up on the Internet and I'm pretty sure its for girls, even though Geek said it wasn't.

Geek sneers. "Aww, how's the big bad boy doing?" He hands me my pizza.

"Shut up. Here's the freaking money." Then I notice Geek looking at my costume with an amused face. Oh crap…

He breaks out into a laughing fit, occasionally sending his saliva everywhere. I roll my eyes and shut the door.

The pizza is nice and warm. I open it and look at the pizza me and Mari always get, pepperoni with extra cheese. I smile at the resemblance.

The doorbell rings AGAIN and I assume it's Mari. I walk up to the door smoothing my wild hair and make sure my costume is straight. Man, I sound like a girl!

I open the door to find a confused looking Mari and Geek STILL laughing his fat butt off. But I wasn't looking at Geek. I was looking at MARI. Gawsh she was beautiful.

"Uhh, uhh, Mari, what are you supposed to be?"

Mari smiles at me. "An angel." Sent from heaven for me.

"But why is there a raposa laughing on your doorstep?"

"Umm, no reason. He's just a back stabbing IDIOT." I motion for Mari to come in and slam the door in Geek's face, or back, as still he's laughing.

Mari sniffs the air. "Is that our pizza?"

I nod. "Yeah."

We go sit down at my little dining table. Heather, being the perfect little sister I never had, scooped 2 pieces of pizza on hers and Mari's plate, and put 4 on mine.

I gave Heather a grin. "Thanks lil sis."

Heather smiles. "WhenyougetbackIwantcandyandyoubettergivemesome."

I nod and pretend to be serious, since Heather is always serious. "Yes Heather." I put my hand on my heart. "I solemnly promise I will bring you 10 pieces of candy."

Heather nods and turns to leave to her room. Heather HATES scary things, so I guess she hates Halloween. She leaves the room whenever I watch a scary movie. When I scare her, she gets mad and kicks me in the shins. You think that wouldn't hurt, but trust me, it does.

Mari erupts into a rant about her father something or another. I wasn't listening. I was eating and thinking. THE PERFECT COMBO. Just like the perfect combo of pizza.

Or clothes. Or Raposa.

I nod occasionally, and I actually think Mari thinks I'm listening. Ha, funny.

Mmm, pepperoni. I sigh out loud, which makes Mari become silent. Great…

"Jowee, what's wrong?"

I try to cover up. "Nothing, nothing at all. Don't worry. Why would you worry? There's nothing to worry about. See, I'm fine." I fake a smile.

Mari doesn't look convinced. But she goes along with it. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I take her paper plate in mine and throw them away. I smile at the thought of us going trickortreating with each other, ALONE, without her Dad bothering us.

I bet the night is going to be eventful.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh crap

Jowee's POV

We were walking towards Farmer Brown's house, because that was the closest house to my house. I was grinning from ear to ear, because what was I thinking of? You guessed it. CANDY. The best part of Halloween is when you go around and get free candy at night. No one can see you then, so you can do stuff. Like ki- or, er, being NIGHT NINJAS! Without getting made fun of, of course. Cause I am 12, not 10. Right…

Man, I can NOT believe what goes around in my mind.

Anyways, Mari was gracefully walking. She walks likes she's on a cloud! Or cotton candy. How cool would that be to walk on a road made of cotton-

"Hey, Jowee, what ya thinking bout?"

"Uhh……" I decided to be honest. Girls like honest boys, right?

"I was thinking about walking on cotton candy." Mari made a thoughtful face. I guess she must like my brilliant idea. Actually, all my ideas are brilliant.

"Probably because we're gonna get a bunch of candy, correct?"

"Pfffffffft. Na, I just like thinking about ideas that would be cool to do."

Mari smiled. "Right, like your "brilliant idea" to go toilet paper Chef Cookie's restaurant? I think most people consider that a horrible idea."

"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid idea. But it was hilarious. Chef was all like, "YOU HOOILGAN! GET THE FRICK AWAY FROM MY RESTRAUNT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TOMORROW AND STEAL EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!!!"

"Sounds like you got yelled at." Mari giggled.

"Uh-huh." I puffed out my chest.

Mari rolled her beautiful eyes. Gawsh, can eyes be that beautiful?

"JOWEE! YOU IN THERE??" Mari was shaking me.

I was now staggering along. "Ye-eah. But I tink I will just take a nappp…"

"JOWEE! DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!" But I must… eyes blurry, stomach feels pukey, must lay down.

*** *** ***

I woke up slowly, my eyes felt, newer and… odder?

I looked around and found me laying down! Wait, how could I be seeing me laying down? You're not supposed to see yourself…oh crap.

Myself…or, uh, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Well, me (I am gonna refer to my body as me) sat up and looked around.

Oh, no, this has GOT to be a dream

Me looked straight at me. Me's eyes got huge. Me looked down at itself and me screamed.

Oh crud. I was right.

"JOWEE!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay, let's not get upset…"

"UPSET??? **UPSET??? **OH MY FRICKING GAWSH MAN, I AM NOT UPSET!"

"Uh, but you sound-"

"I AM PISSED! NO, BEYOND PISSED! ARGH!!!!!!!!"

"Oh c'mon Mari, you can't be possibly that mad…"

"I AM IN YOUR FRICKING BODY! I LIKE MY OWN BODY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Okay, Mari, take deep breaths. In and out, in and out."

Mari did this for about 5 minutes. She (in my body) looked more relaxed.

"Jo-wee. How did we. Switch bodies?"

"Dunno. Do you know anything?"

"Ditto."

"Oh."

For one, I am feeling lots of different feelings right now. For instance, I am pissed because I am in a girl's body, making me physically less stronger.

Two, I am confused on how we changed and how to get back.

And three, I am scared. I mean, what are we going to do? I am probably going to have to go back to Mari's house and see her dad and…AHH! I am going to have to take a shower! In Mari's body! I can only see so much!

"Well, I guess we're going to have to have a plan, right?"

I nod.

"Then let's get started."

I groan. Our Halloween is ruined. And its about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3 Are you serious?

As I type, I drink a strawberry smoothie-yogurt thingy. It's good. Mmmmm…

Anyway, I shouldve updated faster but I have been buuusy. So here ya go.

*** *** ***

Jowee's POV

Oh gawsh, do you know what's it like to stare at your own body? I hope, because I think you all have a mirror in your house. Well, have you ever seen your body but not be controlling it? It is CREEPY.

"Okay. I have an idea."

"What Jowee?" Mari is still extremely annoyed with me.

"We just have to act normal and do everything we're supposed to do and we can get away with this."

"But what caused it? How can we change back? Got the answer to THAT?"

"No."

"You're a whole lot of help."

"No need to use sarcasm in a situation like this, Mari."

"Oh, yes I do!"

"_I suggest you both shut up and listen to me_."

We turned around and I for one, was stunned to see who it was.

WILFRE??

"GEEZ! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KILL YOU? YOU KEEP COMING ALIVE! ARE YOU A FREAKING CAT IN DISGUISE? YOU HAVE 9 LIVES, PRETTY BOY?"

"_Actually, no. But that's not the point. I need your help."_

"Wth?" Mari said, using text language.

"…_?_"

I explained, since Wifre is a old guy. "Mari says what the heck?"

"_Oh._ _Umm, you see, I'm not that athletic as I used to be…sooo…"_

"Ooh. Hahaha. You need us to help you with some evil plan."

"_No. I retired a month ago_."

"WTH??"

"_Ya. I need you to help me get some witch back for stealing my candy_."

"Shiz, man. Trick or treating is for little kids. Not for old men."

"_Heyy, I take offense_."

"Well, how old are you?"

"_49_."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Jowee!" Mari finally spoke up. "Sure."

"WAIT!" I yelled before Mari started following him. "What do we get in return?"

"JOWEE! That's not polite to ask that!"

"_No, it's okay. I will turn you back into your own bodies_."

"You changed us???"

"_You finally figure that out? Soso sad_." Wilfre shook his black balding head. "_Well, we need to get going. First we have to get something to trade for my candy back_."

"Uhh, what would a witch want?"

"_The book of life_."

"Are you freaking serious? After all that trouble we went through? I don't THINK so. Plus, I thought you were through with your evil ways?"

"_Yeah, I am. I guess I just said that out of habit_."

"Whatever."

"Okay, we need to get to my magic carpet thingy."

"Where in the world did you get a magic carpet?"

"I was a bad guy, remember? I was evil and stole it from Addladin."

"Awww, he's real?"

"I thought an immature boy like you would want Addladin to be alive."

"But I'm 12! I'm not immature!"

Wilfre looked at Mari. Mari shook her head.

"Dang it Mari! Yes I am!"

She shook her head amusingly.

When we got to the magic carpet I sat down stiffly and resisted the urge to shout, "OMGAWSH! I GET TO RIDE ON A MAGIC CARPET! SUCKERS!"

And we took off.


	4. Chapter 4 Wow Didn't expect that

Disclaimer: If I owned Drawn to Life, I would be rich and famous and not on here. Okay, maybe I would be on here, but whatever. Enjoy the chapter!

Jowee's Pov

Of course, Mari, being the NICE girl she is, started talking to Wilfre. If I was her, I would've punched him in the face. Well, do you blame me? He's EVIL, but Mari doesn't see that. Wilfre pretty much destroyed our town and then took color from the whole dang world! Gah! What is Mari's problem!?

Wilfre started the carpet…thingy. "Ready everybody?"

"Yup!" Mari chirped.

"No." I grumbled.

Wilfre ignored me and started the carpet by yelling swear words at it. Like "WORK YOU DUMB ***" and "YOU FREAKING *****, START!" Wow, this guy's style is sorta frightening.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mari. She was giggling into her hand. SHE'S ENJOYING THIS?! You know, I'm not very happy with her at this moment.

Mari finally calmed down. Wilfre was still yelling at the carpet when Mari told him to stop. "Let me try." She said.

I groaned. "If that didn't work, nothing can Mari."

She glared at me. "Why don't you just let me try?"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Mari then started coaxing it, and I snorted. How in the world is bribing a carpet going to make it work? It's magic, it's supposed to do what you say, not ignore you.

But then, the carpet slowly started lifting itself up. Mari sat back down, but now, she was sitting on the other side of Wilfre. If I'm right, she's ignoring me. Man, what did I do? Gawsh, girls these days.

For 10 agonizing minutes, Mari and Wilfre talked about this sport called curling. I watched it once on TV and it was so boring I threw the Tv remote at it. Heather had came in and was pretty upset that I had gotten hurt. But then she saw the TV. She started yelling at me. Hey, everyone gets mad once in a while. But usually she doesn't get that mad.

Finally we were there. I grinned, happy to not be listening any longer of the boring sport called curling. The carpet slid to a stop, and I jumped off before I got rug burns. So did Mari. But, unfortunately (not really), Wilfre couldn't get up as fast due to his old age, so he fell headfirst and got lots of rug burns. I clapped with glee, but Mari shot me with a strong glare, so I stopped. Man, I look mean in my body. Heh heh.

Wilfre struggled to get up, and Mari helped him onto his feet. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. "Are we going to go into this creepy old cabin or what?" I said.

The log cabin was so old and grimy, the logs appeared to be stuck with cobwebs and dust. I shuddered.

Mari looked at Wilfre and me wearily. "Are you sure this is not a deserted cabin?"

Wilfre waved the idea off with his hand. "Really? I can remember where the old lady's house is."

"_Are you sure about that?"_ A creepy voice came behind us. We all turned around quickly and another log cabin stood before us. It was very nice, kinda like a Victorian house, but in log style.

The old lady laughed. She didn't look like a witch at all. Her gray hair was in a bun, and she had on very bright and cheery clothes. She looked like she baked cookies or something. The only indication she was a witch was her 'Be Careful, You're by a Witch!' pin on her pink apron and her voice was creepy.

"Uh, hi?" I tried.

* * *

OMG I'M SO SORRY! I have been busy with my other stories and my dad grounded me from the computer on weekdays because my algebra grade, is, uh, like a D? But it's break so, yeah.

Good? I personally think this chapter was horrible. Not one of my best work, but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE! Please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

My algebra grade is a D+ ! YAY! Lol.

*** *** ***

Jowee's POV

The old lady smiled at us. "Hello Wilfre."

My mouth dropped open. "You know her?"

Wilfre rolled his eyes. "Duh. She took my candy. Of course I would know her."

I scowled slightly and stuck my tongue at him. "Whatever."

The old lady grinned at my childish antics. Her yellow teeth showed. "Hullo Wilfre. Who are your nice friends?"

Mari smiled at stuck out her hand. "I'm Mari."

"I'm confused. Did your parents hate you way too much to give such a young man like yourself a GIRL name?"

"Eh, I switched their bodies." Wilfre shrugged. "Anyway, I want my candy back."

"No."

"Whaddya mean NO?!" All 3 of us said together. I mean, that's not shocking or anything, but she should give Wilfre his darn candy.

"Well, see here Wilfrid-

"HIS REAL NAME IS WILFRID! ISN'T THAT A GIRL'S NAME?" I immediately started cracking up. Mari giggled slightly, but stopped when Wifre glared at her.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." The old lady growled. Agh, she sounds creepy when she growls.

"Su-ure." I stuttered, scared of her even creepier voice.

"You see, my name is Milly. I used to go to school with Wilfre." Wilfre nodded. "I liked him for a long time, until he asked me to our 7th grade dance. I said yes, of course."

"What, was he cute or something?" Mari glanced at Wilfre oddly.

"Yeah, he was." Milly blushed slightly. "But after that dance, we started hanging out, a LOT. He was the only one I was friends with. He told me all my other friends were jerks, and that I should stop hanging out with them. I did what he said, because I was madly in love with him."

"Ah, young love." I said loudly. "I have experienced that." I looked at Mari. She didn't look at me.

Milly grinned at me and put a hand on Mari's shoulder. "Eh, all boys are stupid. They grow out of it." Mari looked up and she smiled.

Wilfre grunted. So Milly continued on with her story. "But one time, he took me into his room, and started grinning madly. His room turned colorless and black wind started to move all around him. I was so scared I tripped and tried to get out of the room. But Wilfre locked it. I banged on the door, yelling for his parents, but he came up behind me and said that he killed them."

Wilfre protested. "I was turning evil, you can't blame me."

Milly rolled her eyes. "His eyes turned colorless, and my blonde hair was suddenly turning colorless too. I shook Wilfre, but he was like a doll. He just stood there, and kept murmuring about the Book of Life and how he was going to kill it. My hair was now a color I can't describe"

"It was clear." Wilfre suddenly said.

Milly shuddered slightly. "Yeah, like that." She then pretended that didn't happen and kept talking. "So I grabbed my wand and yelled for it to break a huge hole in the door. The door broke and I ran through it, with Wilfre flying slowly behind me. Black wavy lines started growing instead of hair, and way quicker. And in less than a minute, he was covered completely in black darkness."

I stared at the ground. I mean, what if that was Mari, and I was Wilfre, slowly losing my mind? I couldn't stop myself if I wanted too.

Milly slowly whispered. "Then he completely turned me into what I am today." Wings sprouted from her hunched back, and her hair turned clear.

"Oh my gawsh." Mari and I whispered together. She moved from her spot and towards me. I hugged her as we looked at Milly, floating into the sky.

Wilfre growled. "What the he** are you doing, Mill? DO YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!?" He yelled. Wilfre quickly ran to the magic carpet and hopped on, and chased after her.

I pulled Mari tighter, even though she was in my body and taller than me. "Geesh, don't kill me." She whispered. I looked up at the sky. "I might have too." I said. Mari glanced up too. "Oh ma gawsh."


	6. I Hate Halloween

Jowee's POV

My eyes burned as I tried to look up at Milly. She was sparkling, blinding with white light, and I squinted just to get a glimpse of her.

She was a floating, clear demon. Milly looked exactly like Wilfre, except not black.

"See what Wilfre turned me into?! A monster!" She yelled over the wind that was circling her. "I can't even control my powe- AHHHH!!!!" She screamed in agony and a lightening bolt shot right at Mari. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way.

"WILFRE! HOW DO YOU STOP HER?!" I screamed at him, since he was at least 20 feet up in the sky, heading towards Milly at a fast rate.

"I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled back.

"ALRIGHT!" Mari replied loudly, still holding my hand, started pulling me into Milly's house.

"What the freak?! What are we doing?!" I glared at her as we ran, hand in hand, into the creepy old lady's house.

"I think I no what he wants us to do. We gotta grab something to bring back her good side, not her evil weird side." Mari explained quickly just as we got to Milly's front door. "Shoot, it's locked. What are we gonna do?" She asked.

I grinned heroically. "This is where being a delinquent comes in handy, my friend." I grabbed my shoe and chucked it at the window. I pushed my foot (the one with no shoe on it) quickly to shatter the rest of the glass. "C'mon!" I said.

I jumped through the window and noticed my foot was bleeding like heck. "Aw crud." I glowered at my stupidity for not using the foot with an angel sharp boot for knocking the rest of the window out.

Mari had diffculty getting through the window because of the baki costume (to remind you, she picked it out for me, I had no choice) but still got through pretty quickly. She also noticed my bloody foot. "Great Jowee, make my foot look like bloody hell."

"Shut up, alright? Since she's a witch, she's gotta have some sort of antidote we can pick up too, okay?" I yell at her, kinda getting irritated with her snooty attitude she's had since we met up with Wilfre.

I run up the stairs and look at the two doors. One says "Spell Room" and the other one says "Bedroom." Darnnit I need to go into both.

Mari pushes past me and goes into the bedroom. I shrug and go rush into the Spell Room for some kind of antidote for my-I mean, MARI'S foot. AGH I HATE Wilfre's freaking guts.

I look around. All I see are a bunch of stupid colorful bottles. HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME?!

I go up to one shelf that reads, "Love Potions." Oh yeah, I'll take one. I grab a pink bubbly one and push it into the angel costume pocket. I move onto the next shelf and to the next until I read one that says, "Health and Diet Potions, Only use if Doctor Recommended." WHAT THE FREAK I DON'T HAVE FREAKING TIME FOR A DOCTOR TO RECOMMEND A PILL OR SOMETHING?!

"Milly! Calm down, don't go smash the side of your house!" I hear Wilfre shout. Aw crap, I better hurry.

Seeing something that says foot, I grab 3 of them and run out of the room. As soon as I get to the Bedroom door, I don't even have to open it.

It's smashed and the door slams me against the wall, knocking me unconscious.

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Been super busy. **** Thanks for being so patient, and hope you liked this chapter. ;) **

**Luvs, Hannah. xD**


End file.
